theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Furbolg
Furbolgs are a hulking, ancient race of bear-men who live in northern Kalimdor and in Northrend. Though they have no special love for war or murder, several tribes have fallen to multiple forms of corruption, including but not limited to the Burning Legion and the Old Gods. The tribes of Ashenvale were traditional allies of the night elves. Concerned by the once peaceful race's condition, the night elves have attempted to help the furbolgs settle their tensions. But the mighty bear-men retreat ever further into their territories and fall deeper into the rage that is overtaking their race. Few tribes are now tolerant of outsiders, most notable being the Timbermaw tribe. Meanwhile, the tribes of Grizzly Hills struggle to recover from the corruption Yogg-Saron placed upon their people. History They have an oral tradition that says they have ancient origins. According to Brann, furbolgs descended from the Ancient Guardian Ursoc. War of the Ancients Though the furbolg were around at the time of the War of the Ancients 10,000 years ago, they did not take part in the war against the Burning Legion. However, due to a disturbance in the timeline instigated by the Old Gods, the original timeline was altered. In the new timeline, they were convinced to join an alliance comprising of the night elves, the earthen, and the tauren, against the Burning Legion, created by the dragon-mage Krasus and the human wizard Rhonin. It was a reluctant truce, since many night elves were xenophobic towards the "lesser races," but ultimately successful, and formed the foundation for much of the familiarity and peace between the night elves and later furbolg generations. (It should be noted that other accounts corroborate that this happened, proven by the fact that the blue dragonflight currently exists.) They were led by Unng Ak. Recent history They had positive relations with night elves and tauren. They lived in peaceful isolation until the Third War. However, the furbolgs' close connection with the forests was exploited by the Burning Legion during the Third War. As the forests were corrupted, many furbolg tribes became tainted with evil or went completely mad, and began attacking their former allies and destroying the lands they once protected. Individual satyr such as Xandivious and Xabraxxis are also known to be responsible for the damnation of entire tribes. What once were believed to be only whispers and rumors of attacks by savage and cruel bands of furbolg in the night elves' enchanted forest have become an increasing concern for the Sentinels. It is thought that the passing of the Burning Legion and the vestiges of its demonic taint drove the simple and peaceful bear-men to madness. Their aged and wizened leaders have been replaced by ruthless firebrands who lead the crazed furbolgs to prey upon the denizens of Ashenvale Forest. Where the furbolgs coexisted peacefully with the night elves for ages, with claw and fang they now seek to carve out their own home in the endless forest. Currently, many of these renegade furbolg tribes remain on the loose, and are considered a grave threat to nearby settlements. Those few furbolg tribes who do remain uncorrupted have become withdrawn and suspicious, fearing that any outsider may bring corruption and madness to them as well. Culture Customs Winterspring's furbolg prize the brilliant white feathers of the snowy owls for ritual purposes. These days, it seems few furbolg ever become shaman. Shamanism is much more common among the among the free-willed furbolg tribes. Furthermore, some free-willed furbolg are even capable of basic shapeshifting, much like a trained druid. Tribes Uncorrupted furbolg tribes Timbermaw *Found in Northern Felwood and Western Winterspring. *After gaining the trust of Alliance and Horde adventurers, they can pass through their tunnel home. *They sell rare items to those they trust. Stillpine *The Stillpine furbolgs are an Alliance-friendly tribe of furbolgs living in Azuremyst Isle, Bloodmyst Isle, and the Draenei capital, the Exodar. After completing a quest chain, starting with Stillpine Ancestor Akida, in Azure Watch, Alliance players can communicate with this faction at Stillpine Hold. Barkskin *Supposedly found in the Barrow Deeps beneath Mount Hyjal. *The Barkskin furbolgs have not yet been found in-game despite their appearance in Warcraft 3, and their fate is uncertain. Though it is likely that they have been corrupted in much the same way as many others of their race, this is unconfirmed. This tribe is the basis of many furbolg playable race rumours. Blackwood *The Blackwood tribe was corrupted by Xabraxxis until a group of Alliance adventurers slew the involved satyr and purified the Blackwood with an offering of blessed fruit, nuts and grains. Thistlefur *The Thistlefur are a tribe of hostile furbolgs who reside in Ashenvale. They are viewed as an annoyance by the Horde as their village blocks the way to Splintertree Post, and gives the Alliance an extra expansion path. They were cured by Broll Bearmantle when he cleansed the Idol of Remulos of its corruption. Blackmaw *An additional uncorrupted furbolg named Krolg, once a member of the Foulweald tribe, can be spoken to in Ashenvale with the aid of Dartol's Rod of Transformation. They are found living in Azshara, within Blackmaw Hold. Corrupted furbolg tribes Deadwood *Found in Southern (Deadwood Village) and Northern (Felpaw Village) Felwood. *A hostile furbolg clan found in Darkshore, Ashenvale, and Felwood. Foulweald *Found in Ashenvale Forest (Greenpaw Village). *The Foulweald are a tribe of hostile furbolgs who reside in Ashenvale and are viewed as a possible threat by the Horde. Gnarlpine *Found in The Cleft, Starbreeze Village, and Ban'ethil Barrow Den. *Though originally peaceful, the insidious effects of Fel Moss have caused the Gnarlpine to go berserk and attack their former allies, the night elves. Winterfall *Found in Winterspring *Former allies of the Timbermaw Furbolgs, they have grown increasingly aggressive to them and other inhabitants of Winterspring. As Salfa explains, they are now at war, so killing Winterfall furbolgs will increase your reputation in Timbermaw Hold. A dwarf called Donova Snowden needs some aid in researching the reasons for their hostility. They were corrupted by the Satyr Xandivious. Bristlelimb *Found in Azuremyst Isle *The Bristlelimb are a tribe of furbolg living on Azuremyst Isle. They are enemies of the Stillpine. Northrend furbolg tribes Grizzly Hills is the homeland of the furbolg, and outnumber every other race there combined. In central Grizzly Hills the only known furbolg city, Grizzlemaw hold but half their number, the rest are gathered in clans and scattered throughout the region. The following are the known clans/tribes, however, there are more out there. Frostpaw *Found in Rage Fang Shrine and Grizzlemaw in the Grizzly Hills. Enemies of the Redfang. Corrupted by Yogg-Saron. Redfang *Found in Heart's Blood Shrine and Grizzlemaw in the Grizzly Hills. Enemies of the Frostpaw. Corrupted by Yogg-Saron. RPG Early history Furbolgs originated from Northrend. They lived on Azeroth before Titans came to the world. Their oral histories speak of the first time Titans stepped on the world and roamed the wilds. Furbolg may have descended from early Pandaren who settled up in Northrend, becoming more feral; or furbolg of Northrend may have discovered Pandaria and their culture became more contemplative. Culture "Faced with the unexpected attacks by demons, undead and their own people, the furbolgs joined the fight, putting their generations of hunting experience to more violent purposes. Formidable warriors, they’ve always been. Formidable soldiers, well, that is a newer concept. Some furbolgs hired themselves as mercenaries to forces on both sides." "After the war, emissaries from both the Alliance and the Horde (advised by the night elves and the tauren, I expect) approached the furbolgs and invited them into the affiliations, but they declined both. Perhaps it was their reluctance to choose between their friends, the night elves and the tauren. They do seem to be closer to the night elves, but I don’t think they want to claim themselves the enemies of the tauren simply by association. Perhaps they simply felt their problems had always been their own, and they would make their current problems their own as well. They are a proud folk." "When not attempting to heal their forests or their own people, furbolgs focus on hunting the Legion’s agents, who they blame mostly for their plight. You do not want to get between a furbolg and a demon. To keep life on track, more young furbolgs than ever are training to become shaman, seeing the holy men and women as the only adults who seem calm in these days of horror and uncertainty. With half of the population looking to pick up the spear (although they are deadly enough with their claws and bite) and the other half studying the magic of nature, the furbolgs are a people whose society is changing." "One positive thing the war has done for the furbolgs is get them more acquainted with the world outside their forests. Formerly only the friends of the night elves and tauren, beings of the forest, and a self-contained people, now the furbolgs are watching the movements — political or otherwise — of the Alliance and Horde; traveling more; learning more about the world outside their forests; and widening their view of life as it applies to them in this new and harsher world." These words were spoken by Brann Bronzebeard. Languages Furbolgs have their own language, Ursine, and a few speak Darnassian. Furbolgs sometimes learn the languages of their friends and, occasionally, their enemies, including, Common, Low Common, and even Taur-ahe. Some furbolgs speak common and low common as primary languages. Affiliation Furbolgs have long been friends of the night elves and regard the tauren with esteem. They are wary of all other races, and therefore are independent. Faith Furbolgs are tied to nature. Some accounts have them worshipping primitive godlike figures (they venerate the bear twins, Ursoc and Ursol) but primarily they revere nature and the spirits of the world. The bear twins are the primary patrons of those who believe in a balance between nature and all living creatures. The furbolg are the most fervent followers of the bear twins in the present day, following in their magical tradition and carving their fortress, Timbermaw Hold, in the form of a gigantic, growling bear head. The Hols is the shrine to the Ancients Ursoc and Ursol. Furbolgs try to mimic the ales made by Ursoc, Furbolg shamans often bring Amity wine to peace talks and important discussions. Furbolg leaders are shaman or druids — which furbolgs usually also call shaman, making little distinction between the two practices. Furbolg priests are unheard of; only those who break far from furbolg society would follow the path of a deity or philosophy. Ursa totemics follow the paths of the bear twins. Appearance Furbolgs resemble bears with a few humanoid characteristics — bipedal gait, dexterous hands, and the ability to speak. They dress in loose loincloths or togas when they wear anything at all. Fur color normally ranges from light brown to black, and white furbolgs from Northrend are called polar furbolgs. Fur color also denotes status in the tribe: shaman have gray fur, and black fur marks the most powerful furbolg fighters. Furbolgs are big and strong, averaging 7 to 10 feet in height and 3 feet in width. Many furbolgs continue to grow even after they reach maturity, adding layers of muscle. Furbolgs weigh 300 to 400 pounds on average, though some reach 500 pounds. Region Most furbolg tribes live in isolated villages in Ashenvale Forest. A few live in other wilderness areas on Kalimdor. Grizzlemaw, in the Grizzly Hills region in Northrend, is by some accounts the center of furbolg civilization. Furbolgs often place totems around their territory. Myth Furbolgs are probably loosely based on the Fir Bolg of Irish mythology. The Fir Bolg were a pre-Celtic race who inhabited Ireland millennia ago; as with most such beings, it is unclear whether they were human, near-human, or something else entirely. The Fir Bolg were forced out of Ireland by the Tuatha de Danaan, who are vaguely similar to elves. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is mostly official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. **The current profile picture was created by Maxence Burgel from ArtStation. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures